The Piece That Makes It Complete
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Gokudera, as we all know lost his mother at an early age what makes it worse was he didn't know she was his mother until after she died. Tragic? No no, it'd be an understatement if you call it just that. slightly AU


Ciaossu!

Kind of AU since Luce is alive here and not in baby form.

Happy Reading

* * *

**Prologue:**  
Gokudera, as we all know lost his mother at an early age what makes it worse was he didn't know she was his mother until after she died. Tragic? No no, it'd be an understatement if you call it just that. No words could describe what he felt knowing he'd been with her not knowing of her true identity, it was the regret that pained him the most wishing he could turn back the time, spending time with her, cherishing every moment with her…..but no, this is life, it does not give you second chances just regrets and lessons learned. Though there are things in life that completes, not totally replacing the missing pieces but it's just good enough for it to be considered as a whole.

Tsuna and his guardians flew to Italy with the purpose of making peace with the Varia, reluctant as they and the Varia are they can't do anything to oppose it. It was the ninth who arrange this event to help the two groups to get along with each other for the famiglia's future. Since Tsuna would replace him soon, he thought he should make arrangements.

* * *

**At 2:30 pm**

When they arrived at the Vongola HQ, the servants were going from place to place restlessly as they prepare for the welcome party the night of that same day. While the guardians and Varia were either staying in their rooms or exploring the HQ. Seeing this, Gokudera took the chance to slip out of the HQ to go and visit an old acquaintance.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination. He was lucky that it was just a walking distance from the HQ. He reluctantly push the doorbell unsure if his old acquaintance is still living there. After a few minutes and still no answer, he decided to leave and visit at another time but he was stopped just as he turned he started to walk, the door opened revealing a tall beautiful woman dressed in silky white dress, the woman looked like she was on her late thirties.

"Sorry for the wait. How may I help you?" The woman said smiling so kindly at Gokudera. Gokudera just stared at the woman still finding words to say, the woman on the other hand recognized him as the 8 year old boy whom he helped when he ran away from home.

"Ara? Gokudera-kun, you've grown so fast. Why don't you come in?" The woman stated stepping to the side to let Gokudera in.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you remember me….Luce-san. I came here to see how you guys are doing." Gokudera trailed off not knowing how to address her. Luce noticed this and gestured Gokudera to sit on the sofa, which Gokudera complied to. Luce went to the kitchen and came out holding a tray of cookies, she offered them to Gokudera who gladly accepted it.

"It sure has been a long time since we saw each other and you've really grown into a beautiful man. But you know despite that you can still call me 'mama', actually I prefer it that way." Luce said smiling. Gokudera nodded at her.

"M-mama, where is Aria-nee? Do you live here alone?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah yes, though she visits here often so I don't feel lonely at all. She now takes care of the…family business. You know, Aria is now a beautiful and kind grown up lady. If only you could see her. Ah! I remember she'll visit me again this Saturday, you should come over." Luce suggested.

"Saturday? Sadly I can't, actually a famiglia took me in when I flew to Japan and we're just here for an event we'll be going back to Japan Friday night." Gokudera explained. "Ah, speaking of which, I think I should go now, it's getting late. And I'm planning to visit 'her'." Gokudera said when he saw his watch that said 4:30 pm. Luce understood what he meant; he accompanied Gokudera to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality, mama." Gokudera thanked the woman as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Gokudera-kun. Feel free to visit anytime when you're in Italy. And please send my regards to 'her'." Luce said returning the hug. Gokudera in response nodded and smiled at her before he left to visit 'her'. All this time, Gokudera had someone to complete the missing pieces in his life, someone who would make up to the missing pieces, it was Luce, his second mother.

* * *

As he walk towards his destination he saw a flowery bushes, he paced towards the bushes and took 5 of the most blooming flowers.

He finally arrived in his destination, the cemetery. Approaching a tombstone wherein his mother's name was engraved, he placed the flowers, took his handkerchief and clean the unattended dusty tombstone. Silence engulfed his whole surrounding, giving him the tranquil feeling. He felt calm and at peace contrary to his nature.

After what seemed like an hour, he stood up and left, returning to the Vongola HQ. That night the welcome party for the guardians was successfully held, he felt contented and happy after he visited his 'mama' and his mother. The whole week with the Varia changed his happiness though constantly getting irritated with loud shouts, sarcastic remarks, knives and whatever the Varia could offer.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!^^

Thank you for reading.


End file.
